Newtralized!
Newtralized! is the 17th episode of Season 2 and the 43rd overall. It aired on May 11th, 2014. Official Description Raphael is worried about Casey's ability to handle big mutant threats; Raphael and Casey cross the paths of Slash and his new partner. Plot Running wild throughout the city, Casey Jones and Raphael are busy chasing a bunch of Kraang who have just stolen some Plutonuim from some factory in the city. Casey clumsily tries to follow Raph as he sprints from building to building, but causes more harm than good, especially when he collaspes an entire fire escape. Raph, who was on the fire escape at the same time, quickly recovers, yells at Casey, and then rushes off back in pursuit of the Kraang. However, his run comes to an end when a grisly sight meets his eyes. Robotic carnage lies scattered in an alley, and the Plutonuim the Kraang just stole is nowhere to be seen. Knowing that whoever did this is fairly dangerous, Raph and Casey quickly go back to tell the other Turtles at the lair, not knowing that a familar figure is watching them from above... When Raph and Casey come back with the news that someone besides them has been wiping out the Kraang, Donnie wonders if it could be Shredder again, though the brothers doubt this. Leo immediately suggests that they cover different areas of the city to find whoever is doing this, and so they split up to search. Many more carnage sights are found, and Leo finds a critical clue that leads him to instantly worry about the unknown foes - a small, chipped piece of Slash's spikes. Out in the city, Slash is keeping a close eye on Raphael and Casey as they search for more carnage sights as well. Raphael is getting frustrated with Casey's screw-ups, and feels that, while he may be able to handle thugs and robot ninjas, alien threats are a whole different ball game. Casey counters that he has acheieved a 'mystical level of awesome'. A sound then catches their attention, and they catch the Kraang in another Plutonuim theft attempt. However, before they can even make a move, Slash jumps down and grins upon seeing the shock on both Casey and Raph's faces. Their shock only grows when they catch sight of Slash's new partner, the Newtralizer! Slash explains that he and Newtralizer are doing what the Turtles were not - Utterly wiping out the Kraang. Raphael struggles to come up with a plan. They notice the Newtralizer toppling over a Kraang van and searching it for something. Raph is about to tackle the two big mutants, but Casey decides to run in before him and take on Newtralizer, which he fails at and nearly gets run over by a car. Slash and Raph then fight each other as well, reliving the details of their past fight, before Raph is forced to save Casey, and Slash and Newtralizer use their new teleporters to port away. Bruised and beaten from their defeat, the tension between Raphael and Casey only gets worse. Back at the lair, Donnie determines that the Plutonium is how they are able to teleport and he also determines where they will reappear by looking for traces of residual radiation. At the warehouse, Newtralizer and Slash arrive, quickly taking out any Kraang in sight. Newtralizer plans to blow the building up, which Slash is reluctant to agree to because innocent people could get caught in the crossfire. However, Newtralizer reminds him of how he rescued Slash when he was being transported by the Kraang. This causes Slash to agree. After Newtralizer uses a cord to extract some information from a communication orb at the scene, the four Turtles and Casey break in, with a huge battle ensuing. However, that battle soon falls into disaster, as Slash and Newtralizer activate their bomb, and then port away before the building blows. Seeking to escape from the explosion, the turtles quickly exit out, but Casey gets can't quite fit through a window, and the building nearly falls down and crushes him. However, Raphael manages to save him in time. The tension between Raph and Casey finally reaches a breaking point, and despite the other Turtles' disagreement, the two friends split up. Mikey comments how harsh it is for Raph to treat people and their feelings like that. Raph growls and angrily states "Well -- I'm not people." Unsure where to look now for the dangerous duo, Donatello informs his brothers that he planted a spy-roach on Slash, and they all overhear the Newtralizer's plans to capture the Kraang's new weapon and use it blow up the entire city! Slash is shell-shocked by this plan, flatly refusing to harm 8 million innocent lives. But Newtralizer drags him in anyway, and they move out to hunt the Kraang. Knowing now where the location is, the Turtles arrive there first, and move in to fight after Slash and Newtralizer make their move to steal the humonogous weapon. Newtralizer soon gains control of the weapon, and starts blasting anything in sight, even the other Turtles, which makes Slash disgusted. His anger is exacerbated because Raphael had just rescued him and Newtralizer didn't care about his partner enough to pay attention to which way the weapon was stepping. Now, fighting alongside the turtles, Slash helps them take down Newtralizer, and with a timely assist from Casey Jones, the lizard's destructive plans soon go down in flames. With the Newtralizer ported somewhere safe from the explosion, the Turtles and Casey gather up for the trip home, but Slash and Raph have a little private talk first. Sensing that the rift between them has been healed, Raph opens the invite for Slash to come back to the lair with them, but Slash refuses, saying that it may be better for him to go solo for a long while. With a solemn goodbye, and his friendship with Casey that much stronger, the group leaves, and Newtralizer emerges back on the battlefield... Splinter's Wisdom Trivia *Newtralizer and Slash will both return in this episode. *Newtralizer will speak for the first time. *It is possible that Newtralizer's backstory will be revealed. *There are many Star Wars references in this episode. The Kraang's new weapons schematics are show in an holographic like manner similar the Death Star plans from Episode IV. **The Krang's new bipedal mobile weapon feet are similar to Star Wars Episode V Imperial AT-AT walkers and end up smashing Krang soldiers with a similar fate to Luke Skywalker's Snowspeeder. **The Newtralizer get's shocked much the same way Jawas used to capture R2-D2 in Star Wars Episode IV, **Donatello throws a baseball with explosives very similar to Luke's training drone from Star Wars Episode IV. **In the same sequence, Donatello says "Here goes nothing!", a quote from Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Episode VI. **Casey Jones shoots a bomb-puck into the Kraang's bipedal mobile weapon small ventilation port just like Luke Skywalker used phonton torpedos to hit a small ventilation port on the Death Star in the end of Star Wars Episode IV. **The Newtralizer end stance is much like Darth Vader's after coming out of the Emperor's reconstruction pod in the end of Star Wars Episode III. *Michelangelo plays a Pac-Man style clone video game eating away at Donatello's radiation intel but controls a Kraathatrogon instead of Pac-Man. * Donatello has another spy-roach. This spy roach is roach number 3. * First appearance of the Kraang Walker. * It's revealed that the Kraang have their own behavior. (When the Kraang that control the Walker having fun with shooting laser to destroy everything, including the Kraang like him.) * Newtralizer called the Kraang "Conquerors of 10 Dimensions", that is mean the Kraang have conquered and colonized many dimensions before they came to Earth. * there is a store called Cowabunga skates that Raphael and Casey pass. This is a reference to the 80s cartoon with Michelangelo catchphrase being cowabunga. *there is an error: when Slash is talking to the Newtralizer about blowing the place up you can see on his arm Mikey and Donny's mask which weren't there earlier. *When Casey was fighting and got punched in the face, he said,"I think I lost another tooth." This may be how he lost his other two teeth. By fighting. Quotes Newtralizer: "DESTRUCTION TO THE KRAANG!" Casey Jones: "Soo awesome!" Video Gallery Better quality and color Newtralizer pic..jpg Image.jpg|Newtralizer attacks the Kraang Tumblr n59ww9ISqd1rmjkudo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n59ww9ISqd1rmjkudo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n59ww9ISqd1rmjkudo1 1280.jpg Newt helping slash.png Slash captured.png Slash and newt.png Newtralizer on kraang walker.png Dk.jpg cd.jpeg|On Patrol th.jpeg|Take That! Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Fan of Slash Category:Fan of Newtralizer Category:Fan of Raphael Category:Fan of Casey Jones